HellCraft
One day I found a server IP. It was 11.16.78.0:25666, with the server name being advertised as "HellCraft" I figured that the server would be a nether world, but I was dead wrong. When I logged onto the server, I was greeted by a friendly owner. His IGN was buckyfan02. He thanked me for coming on, as, according to them, I was the first player besides him to join. A few minutes after I joined, buckyfan left. I found it a tiny bit strange, as he didn't say "goodbye" or anything. I figured he was in a hurry, so I continued collecting materials. After I finished my house, I took a look at my clock. It read 11:52 PM. A sudden feeling of tiredness washed over me, So I got ready for bed. It was hard for me to fall asleep that night, but I managed to fall asleep. I woke up at 8:43 the next morning. I was eager to get back on the server, so I rushed to the computer without getting on real clothes, eating or brushing my teeth. When I got back on, my house was gone. My inventory was gone, and I was in the nether. While there was no visible portal by my spawn, I found a chest filled lava. I took all the lava and began roaming around the nether. Then, a world hole appeared right where I was. I tried reconnecting, but instead I got the message, "Refused to Connect" I decided to get on with my day. Later that day, when I got home from a day of hanging out with friends, I decided to try reconnecting to HellCraft. When I logged on, I was no longer in the nether. In fact, I didn't know where I was. All I saw was 3 corners of each dimension. (The End, The Nether and The Overworld) before I fell into lava. Instead of dying, I was kicked with the message, "GET OFF." I tried reconnecting, but my game crashed when I tried to get on. But when I relaunched minecraft, I was able to log on. I began to walk around the world. The textures began to glitch, and then they started to swirl around. Suddenly, the textures immediantly were restored to their original state, But I couldn't move. I realized the server was expieriencing major lag spikes. I tried hitting Esc, but the Disconnect button was unclickable and replaced with the words "You may not leave HellCraft" When I hit Esc again, the textures began to swirl again, and the game sounds where replaced with distored moaning. Then, I saw "buckyfan02 has Joined The Game" I immediantly wrote "HELP ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!" He replied "Welcome to HellCraft. You are now the new Owner. Prepare to stay here forever." The chat then blanked out. I tried turning off the computer, but it didn't do anything. Then, in the chat the following appeared: "buckyfan02 gave pal00023 server ownership." Then, buckyfan02 left the game. Author's Note I, Buckyfan99, am the creator of this creepypasta. DO NOT claim this as your own, as I have full proof I created it.